


Faith Without Hope

by Salustra



Series: Angelus Unleashed [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A continuation of events after "The Perils of Fantasy"; Angelus is doing depraved things to Faith on the internet feeds.  <br/>Spoilers: None <br/>Content: bondage; whipping; torture, noncon.  This isn't a light fic folks. <br/>Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys. (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith Without Hope

"Welcome back, action fans. We've got Faith here for the main event today. But first, I wanted to answer some questions. Yes, we actually do full-contact hits and draw blood. Faith here is a supernatural beastie like yours truly, in that she can heal damage at a highly accelerated rate and take a lot of punishment without losing consciousness. She's a treasure for a nasty evil vampire like myself, capapble of taking the worst I can dish out and coming back for more the next day. But no fears, her pain tolerance is good but she feels every blow, I can attest to it personally." Angelus was getting into his opening spiel as he set the cameras up for Faith. Faith got a multi-camera set-up to capture every bruise, every welt, every open wound and every grimace on her pretty face. 

Angelus found he was enjoying his little money-making venture almost too much. Not only did he get to torture but other humans _paid_ for the privilege of watching him and urging him on? Things certainly had changed since the old days. One might get a willing audience in certain depraved underground clubs back then but nothing like the huge and enthusiastic crowd of internet watchers. He'd had offers for some outrageous sums of money to be allowed to attend the sessions in person but so far he'd turned them all down. He might consider it if he ever needed some new minions. His current crop were quite adequate so far, and Wesley turned out to have a positive flair for managing them. 

Ahh, Wesley, his new golden boy. He was a lovely and depraved vampire, and Angelus was thoroughly enjoying him. The only things that might make this set-up perfect would be to add Buffy and Willow to his little stable of tortured lovelies and to recover his boy Spike. He considered it carefully. It would necessitate a trip to Sunnydale but perhaps the time was coming soon to do that. 

He unspooled a bullwhip. "I've been getting multiple requests for the bullwhip. Using it means a shorter session than usual as even with careful application this will end up tearing flesh after a while. But it is really the only thing to use for really dramatic punishment." He cracked the thick bullwhip around his head. "This is some nasty stuff, braided rhino hide. It's thick and meant for heavy use. But then sometimes Faith here needs a heavy hand to get her going, don't you Faith?" 

"Fuck you asswipe," Faith spit out, and pulled hard against her bonds as she usually did, no matter how helpless the situation. Her bondage today was simple, her arms pulled up high over her head by a hook on the manacles between her wrists, her body suspended just off the floor, her legs spread wide by a spreader bar and each ankle secured to a ring on the floor. She had difficulty breathing, as her whole body weight pulled down on her torso, making it hard to pull in a breath. Periodically she had to force her body upwards by contracting her arms, thus allowing her the occasional deep breath. 

"Ah, Faith, don't worry, I'll fuck you later before the session is over," Angelus replied. "But now I think the time for words is over." He forced a leather panel gag over that pretty mouth, then stepped back to crack the whip again. 

Faith refused to make a sound. It was a foolish pride, she knew, as he simply kept hurting her worse and worse until her resolve broke and she began to make the sounds he wanted. The first crack of the whip landed on her back and her skin welted where it struck. She felt her breath intake sharply and she made the smallest noise without realizing it. The bullwhip was the worst so far, though he had promised her the cane would be worse. 

Angelus chuckled. "A record for the first sound from our girl here. Shall we try for more?" He asked rhetorically. The whip began to crack again and again. Welts gave way to cuts, and her blood began to flow freely. He stopped to lean in to lick across one of the bleeding cuts. Faith twitched in her bonds, unsuccessfully trying to pull away from his tongue. 

"Ambrosia," he said. "You humans will have to take my word for it." He licked a few more times. "Mmmm, time for a little break to fuck you now." Faith moaned and pulled away from him as much as she could. "Such a demure little thing," he said. "The lady doth protest too much, methinks." 

Faith made another noise and jerked in her chains, only succeeding in swinging a little way apart then smacking firmly back against Angelus. She was determined not to be easy for him. Angelus just chuckled again and stroked her naked body. "This is a spitfire here, boys. She hasn't gotten a comfortable night since she's been here because of this stubborn resistance, but she keeps going." He wrapped an arm around her and held her close with one arm as his other hand freed his massive cock from his jeans. 

She keened into the gag as she felt his thick cock against her ass. More than the whipping, she hated the violation because her body couldn't help but respond to the pleasure. Even worse, the pleasure sexualized the pain she was in and added an extra level of enjoyment she did not want. 

He growled and moved to push into her rapidly moistening pussy. She whimpered and tried pulling upward, no dice. He held her tight with his one arm and his other was fondling her breasts roughly as he forced his cock in, bit by bit. With the spreader bar on, she couldn't even clamp down against him. She was spread wide and accessible for his thick heavy shaft. He shoved hard and seated himself to the root inside her, drawing a howl from her into her gag. 

"Mmm tight little cunt. I love how tight you are, how tight you always will be." Angelus began to thrust in and out. There was no gentleness. In fact, he seemed to be dead set on making her ride as rough as possible. Her breasts bounced with each hard slam into her. Only his arm around her kept her in place as he rammed in and out again and again. 

His free hand came down with a smack on one breasts, then the other as he continued his assault on her tender pussy. She abandoned her stoic pretense and just howled and screamed. Yes, it hurt, but the bastard knew, he would have to be able to smell how much she was turned on now, how each painful touch was tinged with pleasure and pushing her harder towards climax. He chuckled wickedly. "My little hot fuck of a Slayer," he whispered in her ear. "Going to fuck you everyday if I can, whether for an audience or not. Maybe next time we'll do a bit more elaborate bondage and spit-roast you between myself and Wesley, how do you like that?" 

Faith keened again and twisted in his grasp. She sobbed into the gag as he kept smacking her breasts, reddening them and moving on towards bruising them. "Ahh," he said. "Faith without hope, and there's certainly no charity to be had here." It was going to be a long afternoon for the Slayer....


End file.
